


History - Nick Amaro

by Sherrykinss



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: The reader had a tough childhood, and the case they’re investigating is resurfacing some really back childhood memories. Nick notice her losing her temper for the first time during their investigation.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Reader, Nick Amaro/You
Kudos: 10





	History - Nick Amaro

“Hey, what was that in there?” Nick pulled her aside after they left the interrogation room.

“What? I’m just doing my job.” She icily replied.

“Yeah? Is ripping her dead mother to shreds part of the job?” He questioned her.

“Clearly, she needed to wake up. She’s clinging onto a false pretense of her mother. Her mother didn’t love her. She didn’t care about her! And she’s stupidly protecting her like she owes her anything!” She exclaimed.

Nick noticed the harshness in her voice and realized the case had touched a nerve.

“Every family is different.” He said.

“Oh please, Nick! I’m doing her a favor. I know exactly the kind of mother she had!” She shook her head in frustration, recalling unsavory memories of her childhood.

“Because you see yourself in her? Is that what it is?” He pressed.

His brown eyes stared intensely as if he was prodding into her mind. It was enough to shut her up. Defeated, she glanced away to avoid exposing anything from her past. He found her lack of response to be very telling.

“I’m sure she loved you too.” He softly said.

His attempt to console her was answered with a chilling glare. He was sure he shuddered from her sharp eyes.

“Yeah? How so? Did she love me when she left me all alone from morning to night? Did she love me when she left no food for me to eat? Did she love me when I was sweating so much from a fever? Tell me how much she loved me!” She lashed out.

Her voice was laced with bitterness and venom as she recall her stolen childhood. It wasn’t fair to Nick, he didn’t know much about her past. To be honest, he didn’t really know much about her history. However, you can’t blame him for wanting to soften the pain. He only had good intentions.

“I was 9.” Her voice cracked upon the reveal.

It was a painful sight, seeing her eyes turn red as they well up with tears. Her cheeks were flushed with anger that rushed through her veins. Her throat was coarse from the yelling and the suppressed cries that threatened to crawl out.

She didn’t know what came over her. She had always kept her emotions in check. He was the last person she wanted to see her in this state. He was frozen in shock; he’s never seen her like this. Her eyes burned straight through his skull. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until his chest ache for air. Or was it his heart that was aching for her. He wanted to take it back, if it meant that she could forget everything he had just said, along with her past.

She blinked away furiously and nervously ran her tongue over her lips. There was nothing left to say. She inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled to return to her usual impassive self.

“I’m going to get some fresh air.” She muttered.

His mind was racing, but he couldn’t piece together a sentence. Before she could walk away, he reached out and held her arm. Her glassy eyes glanced back up at him. He wanted to apologize, he recognized that prying was wrong. Yet, it was hard for him to mutter those words.

“I’m going to question her some more.” He said, instead.

She nodded and gently pulled her arm away. He sighed in defeat as he watched her back disappear around the corner.


End file.
